


Whatever it takes

by Danks



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Protective Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danks/pseuds/Danks
Summary: Betty Cooper has been homeschooled her entire life. She hardly ever came out when kids were not in school, that was until she met Veronica Lodge. She thought her life would be the basic normal life.Jughead Jone was the South Side Serpent that worked and Pops. He never had a stable relationship with his Dad and his mom took her and Jellybean away when he was little. He didn't know stopping at the library right before work would change his life.Things could change for better or worst for both of them. But neither knew this would be the outcome.





	1. The beginning of begingings

**Author's Note:**

> HI this is my second story and I would like to start with I will be updating at the bare minimum of once a week. Comments will be loved and replied to as soon as possible. Oh and kudos are very well appreciated also. Your support means the world to me and keeps me motivated. Thanks and I hope you enjoy reading.

 

In a town with a City Hall, Pickins Park, the Bijou, Movie Theatre, the Fire Station, the 24-hour Diner POP’S, that is exactly how it presents itself to the outside world. Safe. Decent. Quiet. This story starts in this lovely town called, Riverdale, with a boy that has one year of highschool left. The boys name was, Jughead Jones. He had: black hair, green emerald eyes, and always had a gray, crown like, beenie that is used as a type of security blanket. He was in twelfth grade, he wasn’t on any kind of sport although he was seen as that type of guy at first sight, with many friends and always had something to do. But he was the opposite in that matter, he was just like all the other basic teen in his grade but only had one friend and that was Archie Andrews. It was mid-day on a Friday, school was about to let out he was sitting in history class waiting for the bell to dismissed them for the day.

    “Which general famously stated ‘I shall return’?” Mrs. Glump asked the class. No one said a word, as to everyone it was the end of school on a Friday not paying attention to anything but the time and how they had minutes until school was out for the weekend. “If no one even temps to try to answer the question, we will all stay after the bell till someone does.” Mrs. Glump said with a tone of annoyance.

    “Douglas Macarthur” A black haired girl called out, “Can we leave early now that I answered your question?”

    “No,” Mrs. Glump began, “but you all can sit quietly till the bell rings.” With that everyone sat, without a word waiting for the bell to ring.

    Ring Ring

    Jughead left the classroom and headed for his locker, which everyday after school his best friend Archie would wait for him at his locker.

    “Hey man,” Archie started “whats the plans for tonight? I’m thinking maybe we hit the gas station get a bunch of crap then head over to mine to play video game.”

    Jughead finished packing his bag with the stuff will need over the weekend to study with and closed his locker; which was normally his laptop and a few notes. “I don’t know dude I’m going to head to the bookstore then I got work at Pops after.”

    “When did you grow up, live a little, abuse the fact that we still are in school for one more month and you can still act like a teenager.” Archie said.

    “Oh yeah let me just quit my job, don’t study for the test and go out and waste my time” Jughead said in a sarcastic tone.

    Although Archie didn’t pick up the sarcasm. ”Yes! Exactly do that, stop being the straight A nerd.”

    “Wow Arch.” Jughead scowled.

    “Just saying man you need to live a little.”

    “Well whatever I have a sister to take care of. I’m just gonna head over to the bookstore call you later.” Jughead waved off his friend. He headed towards the store. He got into the store, it smelt like old books and coffee. He slowly took in his surrounding and walked in fully. When he got into an aisle he started to look at a book called ‘ShareBnB’ by Nancy Drew.

    “That’s a good book, you know.” a blonde from his right side said, “I was obsessed with it growing up.” Jughead turned around to the angelic voice and saw a beauty, Who is this blonde? Why haven’t I seen her at school? She looks about my age, or she could look younger.

    “Oh-uh yeah, I haven’t read it yet. Is it worth reading? Jughead asked rubbing the back of his neck feeling both embarrassed and nervous. Why am i nervous? I’ll probably never see her again anyways.

    “Yes-I mean if you’re into investigative mystery.” The blonde said looking down at her feet with her hands laced into her own, behind her back, feeling a bit uncomfortable and nervous.

    “You know maybe I will buy this book that is kind of the stuff I enjoy reading.” After stating that it fell into an awkward silence for a short moment before Jughead began again. “What’s your name blonde? Have never seen you around before.”

    “Oh, uhh,” She started and he could tell she was starting to get nervous so he gave her a gentle small grin. “Its Elizabeth, Elizabeth Cooper, but I, uh, prefer Betty. I don’t come out after schools out for the day. I’m homeschooled and I normally don’t go out when all the other kids are out because I’ve never really talk to anyone else besides my best friend Kevin and my family. I am socially awkward.” She gave a nervous quiet laugh that faded into a sigh.

    “Oh! Well if it makes you feel any better I’m the same way, I only have one friend and that would be Archie Andrews.”

    “Hey, he’s my neighbor actually.”

    “Oh.” Is all he can say so it fell into another awkward silence. Jughead began to move his body nervously, and Betty could tell so she put a hand on his upper arm.    

“I’m sorry, I am not meaning to make you nervous, I’ll uh, go.”  She said so quietly he almost couldn’t hear her. She started to turn around and took a step before he grabbed her shoulder, she turned around and made official eye contact for the first time, and god he loved her blueish green eyes.

    “Hey why don’t I take you out, as a friend, to Pops. Best burgers and milkshakes you will ever find. I won’t take a ‘No’ for an answer” he gave her a reenshearing smile.

    “Oh I know they are the best, and as much as I hate to I have to decline your wonderful offer.” She said in a kind of sad voice, looking down at her feet once again.

    “How about another night then?”

    “I’m available tomorrow around noon.”

    “Sounds good Cooper. Can I get your number so I can send you details?” he asked nervously rubbing one hand on the back of his neck and shoving the other hand in his pocket, with the book in between his arm and side. She handed him her phone he added his number to her contact and sent to himself a text stating ‘This is Betty Cooper’ and handed the phone back to her, giving her a big grin.

    “Thanks, have a good day…?”     “Jughead Jones.....the third.”

    “I like it. Well have a good day Jughead.” she said turning around leaving with a smile that played on her lips. Jughead couldn’t help but feel a smile growing on his own face to. He couldn’t believe what just happened so much that he looked at the floor and shook his head grinning. Geez she is something I can tell you that.

    After they separated from each other Jughead ended up taking the Nancy Drew book and headed into the direction of Pops. His shift didn't start for another half hour so he got to Pop’s Jughead pulled out his laptop from his messenger bag. He always enjoyed writing; he wrote for the Blue and Gold. He was also working on his own novel in whatever free time he could. As he proceeded to type he wasn't watching the time, so his writing got interrupted by an old wise voice. “Hey Jughead, your shift starts now. I'll have you be working in the front as a waiter.”

    “Okay thanks Pop, I lost track of time I'll get onto it.”

    “No problem kid, glad to see you writing though.” Pop says while heading back into the kitchen. Jughead got all his stuff pack back up in his messenger bag and headed behind the counter to slip on an apron to start his shift. The first forty-five minutes ran smoothly not to many customers but enough to keep himself busy. The bell chimed as his cue that there is another customer. He walks over to the booth where a black raven hair girl sits. “Welcome to Pop’s, what can I get you today?”

    “One chocolate and one vanilla shake, with a side of fries.” The raven haired girl replies plastering on a fake smile.

    “Geez Veronica don't you think you and Archie spend enough time, and last time I checked he didn't like vanilla milkshakes.” Jughead said with a teasing tone.

    Veronica rolls her eyes, “I know that Jug, this isn't a date with my boyfriend it's more of a date with my best friend.”

    “Thanks Ron but I'm working a shift and I didn't think we were that close, I'm flattered.”

    Veronica lets out a sigh, “No Jughead with my other best friend. I couldn't tell you about her because she wanted to be unknown but she says she's okay with it now.”

    “Mhm okay well tell your invisible friend I said ‘hi’ when he gets here and i’ll be right back with your order shortly.” With that Jughead went to place the order for Pop to make and he continued with his shift. He place the order ticket in the kitchen window and went to make the milkshakes. As Jughead was walking to give the order to the costumer Pop Tate handed him the fries. He made his way to the table. His eyes widen at the sight of a blonde ponytail that sits across from Veronica. He sets the food and drinks on the table in front of them.

    “One chocolate milkshake, one vanilla milkshake, with a side of fries.” Jughead said, “Hey Betty.” he smiled.

    Betty smiled back, god that smile, Jughead thought. “Hey jug.”

    “Am I missing something here? How do you guys know each other?” Veronica curiously looked between the pair.

    “Um… Jug and I actually met just earlier today actually.”

    “Yeah, we were gonna actually grab Pops tomorrow for lunch together Ronnie.” Jughead said.

    “Oh great then I'll bring Archie too!” Veronica replied.

    “Actually can I met Archie another time? I don't want to meet to of your friends at once, it's just to overwhelming.”

    “Um-” Veronica started but got interrupted by Jughead.

    “I got to get back to work, see ya later Ron, and I'll see you tomorrow at noon Betty.” He turned away and walked back to the counter. The rest of his shift went by long, to long. By the end of the day he was tired, he walked back to his trailer to shower and get some of his homework done to get it out of the way for the weekend. He sit on the couch when his dad walks in.

    “Hey Jug, how is it going?”

    “Uh it's going. How are you dad?” Jughead asked a little skeptical on if his dad was sober, at the moment or not.

    “Good good, so uh nice to see you at home. You staying the night? Where were you sleeping before?”

    “If that's okay, I would like to stay the night.” He didn't want to answer his second question for many reasons.

    “Yeah son, anytime. It's uh good to have you home.” His father retreated to the back of the trailer to the only bedroom.

    “Yeah…. home” Jughead whispered right before he got ready for bed.

____________________________________________     Jughead woke up at 8:00 Saturday morning, which was a strange time for him to be up at, on a weekend too. He presumed it was the excitement of seeing Betty at lunch, he could get those meadow green eyes out of his head for the life of him, but he didn't mind. He rather much keep it like that, he was struck by her beauty. He wondered way no one's hers, wait did I ask if she had a boyfriend? What if she only sees me as a friend? I'm probably making a huge ass of myself. Jughead started to overthink and panic. He calmed his aching nerves by getting up and making him coffee to get his gears going for the day. He couldn't wait to see the angle herself for lunch, talking to him. He wondered what he was gonna do after their lunch…date? What would you call it? Hang out, meet up? He didn't care he just couldn't wait.

    When he got done with his coffee he walked into the only bedroom of the trailer to see if his dad was still home. When he walked in there was a unmade bed, clothes scattered around the floor, the tin can trash can by the end table was well past due to be taken out. To say simply, it was a mess. He decided to take a quick shower and brush his teeth, he didn't know if he should leave his beanie or take it. It was his security blanket, it helped him get threw anything that was uncomfortable, something that he was nervous about, or scared to do. He put it on and took one last look in the mirror and decided that was good enough. With his green ‘S’ t-shirt, blue holed jeans, suspenders hanging around his waist and his Docs on he headed out the door and on his motorbike. It was only 10:26 when he arrived at the diner, he thought he could just sit and wright on his novel for a couple of hours and do the homework he didn't do last night. When he walked in it was a topical Saturday filled with jocks, cheerleaders, old and young people. It wasn't too busy but wasn't close to empty, he didn't mind and he was glad is normal spot of the left side of the diner by the windows three seats away from the door, was unoccupied. He sat down pulled out his laptop and begun writing.

    In his own little world he didn't pay attention to the time but he did look up everytime the bell rang. Before he knew it at 11:50 the Betty Cooper walked into Pops, she looked gorgeous as hell, he thought, no he knew she did. It wasn't an opinion it was straight facts. Anyone that could see, hell they didn't even need to be perfect eyesight could see that she was fucking stunning. Standing in the middle of the diner in ripped blue jeans and a black and white flannel with white clean puma shoes, looking around. Everyone was looking at her, she even got a few whistles that made her blush. When she caught eyesight with Jughead her smile grew even more. Jughead was so awestruck he didn't hear, nor cared, about all the whispers going around when she sat across from him. His smile matching hers.

    “Why is everyone staring and whispering about us?” Betty asked, slightly confused. Jughead didn't want to tell her quiet yet but didn't know what else to say so he decided to just tell her exactly why.

    “It's uh, because… if I tell you, you won't look at me differently? Or judge me?” “Of course not Jug.” She smiled.

    Jughead cleared his throat nervously, secretly thanking himself for keeping his beanie on. “Because I'm Jughead Jone the third, which means my dad FP Jones the second. FP Jones is the king, or leader, of the South Side Serpents.”    

Betty looked confused at Jughead and took a moment to think, her mouth opening and closing once before asking, “If you're the third why do you and him have different names? Who are the South Side Serpents?”   

  Jughead sighed, “Because it's our nicknames-”   

  “What's your real name?”      

   Jughead took a moment to think, deciding that if he was going to tell her he was a gang member and risking her running away he might as well just answer her question.    

“Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third and my dad's and gang leader and I'm being groomed to take his position.” 


	2. The new chapter in life

“Relax Jughead, you're being overdramatic.” Betty giggled. “I'm not gonna judge you, definitely from who your father is, nor what you want everyone to see you as. I want to get to know the real Jughead.”  
Jughead visibly relaxed to Betty's words, he was glad she would give him a chance. “Okay, that sounds good.” he smiled.

“So then Forsythe, what is it like in your shoes? What do you do on the sidelines?” Betty ask, she had an amused look on her face.

“Well Betty, I write….” they continued and talked for hours. Neither were paying attention to the time anyways, just getting lost in their own bubble that soon popped when Jughead's phone chimed indicating he had a text. He picked it up and read the message.

Toni - 3:48  
Meetings about to start. Where the fuck are you!? Better hurry your ass now!

“Uh, um, I'm sorry Betty. I had a whole lot of fun with you but I cut to cut it short. I forgot something that I need to do, I'll text you later tonight?” Jughead stumbled to get up from his seat.

“Yeah that's okay I had fun talk later Jug.” Betty stood up and get Jughead a kiss on the cheek and left. He went to pay the bill for their lunch and slipped out the diner; on to his bike. It wasn't a long drive to the Whyte Whyme, the lot was filled with tons of bikes with Serpent labels. Jughead walked in there was every Serpent in Riverdale sitting at the bar and in chairs, some playing pool while waiting for the meeting to officially begin. Once he walked in everyone went quiet and was looking at Jughead waiting to hear what to do next. Jughead walked passed the spiral stairs, that lead to the office and apartments, and onto the stage that casted out to the rest of the bar. He took a minute to look around to make sure everyone was here, Sweet Pea leaning on the pool table, Toni behind the bar, Fangs at a table with Cal. Tall Boy, FP’s right hand, in the back but no sign of FP.

Of course why would he be, wasn’t like the first meeting I’m leading isn’t important at all. Jughead thought to himself before being the meeting. “ Alright since everyone’s here lets get this meeting started. The few things that I’m aware of are that we have Ghoulies scouting on our territory, someone named Pharaoh needing permission to do the initiation, and the bar owners needing to sell the bar.” Jughead sighed before continuing, “Is there anything else that needs attention?” No one spoke. Thank god. “To deal with the Ghoulie problem I will need Sweet Pea, Fangs, and Toni. We’ll have a private meeting about how we will deal with that gang. I will need to speak to Pharaoh after this meeting so, Azure go get him right now.” Azure nodded and made his way out of the bar to his bike to leave. “Anyone know were the bar owner is?” Jughead asked.

“Upstairs in his office.” Tall Boy finally spoke up. Jughead nodded and went straight to the to stairs without another word, everyone started up their conversations again like it was never interrupted. He knocked three times and it only to a second for the person on the other side gave him permission to enter the office. Jughead opened the door and there was the owner sitting at the desk, grey hair wearing a blue button up and black slacks. He took off his glasses and ushered Jughead in to take a seat.  
“Hello Mr. Finster, I heard from others that you were in need of selling the bar.” Jughead said as he took a seat in front of the desk.

“That is right Mr. Jones I just don’t have the time and energy to do it anymore so I’m retiring. It’s my apologies for what it means for the future of the Serpent home.”

“ Oh no need to apologize Mr. Finster if its good for you to retire than I say go for it, but I do got a idea that can help on your end and the Serpents end.”

“You peaked my interest, please continue.” Mr. Finster leaned back into his chair giving Jughead his undivided attention.

Jughead took a deep breath before starting. “So what if someone, like me that has experience with business from owning ‘The Twilight Drive In’, took your place. What if I worked for you and slowly bought the place I could put a down payment of 2,000 dollars I have in the Drive In bank, and even after I pay off to become the owner you can get 20 percent of our taxes each year while I’m the owner. That way you don’t have to sit here and do the work you don’t have the time for and the Serpents still have their homes. I turn 18 in a month and a half so when you sign over the deed for the Whyme I would be officially an adult. It’s a win win situation.”

“You know, let me just talk to my wife/co-owner about this and see what we can come up with and we will get back to you once we figure out what we want to do.”

Jughead smiled, “Thank you Mr. Finster, I’ll be looking forward to hearing from you in the future. Have a good rest of your day.” They said their goodbyes and Jughead got up and headed downstairs, he headed straight for the bar.

“Hey Toni has Azure came back yet with that guy?” Jughead asked.

"No but he should be here soon I got a text from him saying he was on his way back. So while we are waiting for them to show up, are you going to tell me your plan to get the Ghoulies to stay on their own territory?" Toni poured Jughead a cup of soda and slid it down the bar to Jughead. "Hopefully it's a plan that won't get us killed."

"We're gonna have to pay them a little visit so I'm going to want you to give them a little message for them to meet at the river on Greendale side." Jughead said while scanning the bar.

"I said one that won't get us killed would be nice" Toni glared at him. Jughead walked away grumbling something along the lines of Just do it Toni and walked off. The bar doors open and the last person he thought he would ever see entered the bar was standing in clear eye shot of him, wearing black jeans, dark blue tank top, and a flannel tied across her waist, was none other than Betty Cooper herself; standing next to Kevin. He narrowed his eyes at her, which have yet to connected with her eyes and slowly began walking her way. Why the hell would she be here? Doesn't she know this is the dangerous half of the town? She could seriously get hurt and-

Joaquin walked up and gave Kevin a hug, Jughead wasn't that close to Kevin but he always hung out with Veronica so they got on good terms of friends. He made his way over there, Betty had her back to him, he slipped behind her placing his hand over her lower back not quite touching. See jumped to the side a little started but sighed and let a smile of relief fall from her lips when she realized it was just him. “Jesus Jughead you can't come creeping up on me like that!” She playfully smacked his arm. Jughead let off a small smile. 

“What are you doing here Betty?” Jughead asked

Before she can even say a word Kevin answered for her, “She's here to see my boyfriend Jughead.” He slinged his arm across Joaquin’s shoulder. “It's okay she's in good hands lover boy” Kevin wink, Jughead saw out of the corner of his eye Betty blushing, and he smirked. Jughead ushered the group to a booth in the back behind the clusters of pool tables, he slid in next to Betty a cross from Kevin and Joaquin. A waitress came over to get them their drinks; conversation flowed easily between them with laughs and smiles. Jughead has never seen anything as beautiful as her smile, it was a gift that he didn't deserve but he be damned if he let it go. Her laugh was music to his eyes that if he could he would listen to it all day, he likes seeing they way her eyes light up when she laughs or talks about the people and things she loves. He could stay here all night in the booth with her till he dies and he wouldn't complain the slightest. But just like everything good in his life something has to ruin this moment of happiness for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is like Hella short and I'm kinda stuck BUUUUUTTTTT I am making a side one shot that, I'm sorry, will be out within the next 24 hours cause I'm publishing this chapter at 10:45pm and start Wrighting my next story and have it up tomorrow. Tomorrow my bday so I'm not sure if I will be able to have it up around the mid day but by morning or night it will be up. By then hopefully I will have inspiration.


End file.
